


ERET'S INTERLUDE.

by stxrryy



Series: oneshots. // dream smp [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrryy/pseuds/stxrryy
Summary: break between chapters 19 and 20 of 'The Hunt For A Lost Man'.https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610045
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: oneshots. // dream smp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072130
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	ERET'S INTERLUDE.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gravestone_Monarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tommy and Tubbo's Guide To Not Fucking Up Your Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610045) by [Gravestone_Monarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch). 



Drips of pain and uncertainty and doubt had stained Eret's cloak, among multiple other things. The remains of spiders that were previously fought off, debris and dirt from travelling along dusty paths of gravel and fields of green, and to put it less lightly, blood as a few of those things. 

His cloak was not seeing the best of days. 

Neither was his shoulder, shot with too many arrows for one day - which was one, but surprisingly it had occured twice on the group's collective journey. 

But he could not complain, for he had people around him that would calmly clean and heal the injuries he could sustain. People that would support him, that would give him a peaceful smile and place flowers in his hair, or watch the stars or not blink twice at the sight of bright eyes, or even just.. offer help. 

Even the people who had been at the forefront of his injuries had offered a helping hand, and he couldn't be more thankful for any of the help he was getting. Of course, he was one to question if he was worth the kind words and the patience if he ever were to wince at cleaning deep cuts and stabs, but that didn't dull his appreciation for the help he received. 

George, at first. George, a good man. Seemingly in Eret's mind turning a new leaf, and that was kind of him presuming he didn't band with his friends yet again. Despite his new title of the king of the SMP, Eret had given him a short smile and a tug of his cloak, hoping the two could have some kind of understanding between them. 

And while Wilbur hadn't taken priority in putting pressure on the nasty wound on Eret's shoulder, it seemed by the lack of hostility between the two that it was wise that Eret did not stand to the side and let the previous leader get murdered violently. 

Besides, when all was said and done and the group headed back off for L'Manberg, he'd treat his wounds. Pull out the remaining bits of wood that stabbed into his skin, as his attempt at ripping the arrow out quickly and cleanly was far from a success. 

He'd clean his wounds, and then he'd clean his cloak. 

His cloak, only truly damaged by the shoulder, and tattered slightly by the bottom. He couldn't wait long enough to clean it and just wrap himself up in it as if it were protecting him.

.. he would get a chance soon, he was sure of it. 

...

At least, that's what he had figured he'd do once he headed back home as Niki and Wilbur were patching the latter up. The help he needed, as Eret stood 'keeping a watchful eye out for any attackers' but mostly studying the smaller details on the cloak constantly draped around his shoulders. 

But once all hell had broke loose, Tubbo had screamed for help and the four were met with the unfortunate sight of Fundy helplessly choking out mumbled pleas and apologies, he figured maybe he wouldn't be washing his cloak or his wounds or even leaving the village for a while. 

.. but Wilbur had made meaningful, but rash decisions. And instead of a weak dismissal of his pain in favour of his father's being his last words, Fundy was left with them being his temporary farewell until he slipped out of consciousness, which would seem to be a while. 

Eret had been left to mumble Fundy's assumed status to the group. Not that each of them could see what he did;

Wilbur down by his side and holding him tight wasn't able to see how Eret almost towered over his body. Even seeing the sight of the two being so hurt echoed times of betrayal and-- 

Tubbo was crying. His view was surely blurred from fat tears that dared to trickle down his cheeks, and Tommy had taken the time to comfort Tubbo the best he could. 

Niki had only wanted confirmation, and as soon as she had gotten it, she briefly nodded, and while she was by his side for a brief amount of time, she had fallen by a grief stricken Wilbur's side. 

And besides, it didn't matter if each of them even could attempt to look over at Fundy with their eyebrows softly furrowed, doubt darkening behind a pair of sunglasses. 

.. because instead of any of the others left with the order of carrying him on the grueling journey home, Eret had been left with that. He was left to hold the light and wounded fox in his arms as they traveled home, and gave nothing but a small nod in response to Fundy's father asking, maybe even begging him to take the boy in his arms. 

He was left with the duty of bringing him home, and to safety. Yes, Wilbur was too hurt to do it, and maybe Eret was most suited, but all those reason still didn't justify the hurt he felt. Not just the stings of pain that would shoot through his shoulder each time the unconscious fox attempted to weakly move, and then slumped right again in his arms, but the fact he'd carry him home. 

His blood would stain the cloak, and Eret knew he'd feel waves of guilt having to wash that off. Maybe all of them would feel bad for each other, once everything was said and done. 

Eret surely knew if he got the chance to open his eyes and speak again, Fundy would probably kick up a storm about how he probably could've handled himself. How he wasn't worth the pain Wilbur would still have to fight through due to the burns and scars that ripped through his skin. How he wasn't worth the winces Eret would let slip as a sign of each sharp pain stabbing through his shoulder. 

.. Eret knew that each of the people that followed him along agreed that Fundy, in this moment, was worth each of the collective pain and more. 

Worth Tubbo's guilt stained tears and Tommy's pained grips at his hair, hands tangling with the daisy Fundy had ever so sweetly dropped on his head. 

Worth Niki's silence, the girl normally positive and cheerful as all could be, but with the injuries and fighting, had fallen silent. 

Worth Wilbur's thoughts - each moment spent about Fundy, whether in good or bad light. Whether he had made the right choice letting him wander out on his own, or letting everything come between the two, or even just.. being a good father. 

And certainly worth Eret's strength. 

His physical strength, the former king holding him tight among tall trees. To not let him slip out of his grasp and tumble on the grass, no matter how heavy Fundy seemed some times or how much strength Eret felt he lacked. 

... 

And even more than that, Fundy had been worth their time. 

They had been worth his time, it seemed, when he first opened his eyes and simply mumbled as the group trudged along, Eret nearly dropping him in the surprise of hearing a familiar, yet cracked and weak voice. 

_".. hhngh-- .. are we going back?.. we can't-- go back. We have to make another potion."_

Eret had certainly stopped in surprise, Niki staying behind him and Tommy and Tubbo trailing behind, Wilbur walking just a few footsteps in front of Eret. Wilbur didn't seem to hear Fundy's mumbles, but he soon noticed the shock that gathered on Eret's typically calm expression. 

_".. a-and I need Niki to get me another flower-- and go stargazing again. I liked that-- even if it was just.. Eret and Niki, hehe--.."_

Words had been muted out by Eret's shock, a deep breath escaping his lips in place for when he felt the breath get caught in his throat. His gaze now fixed on the fox's eyes, he watched as Fundy almost responded to the silence. 

His ears twitched, and he attempted to move around as always, but he never seemed to open his eyes, like Eret had hoped he would. Sure, he wanted the fox to get his rest, but.. 

_"..we have to go stargazing with-- w-with everyone soon. Like dad- and my grandpa and Quackity. And George- maybe George, if he wanted to.."_

Whether it be the fox's croaked words, or the way he softly shifted and let out a small whimper before drifting off once again as if he were simply sleeping, Eret wasn't entirely sure. 

But he was sure about his placement. As if his feet were stuck in the grass, weeds slowly climbing up his legs to meet with his ankles and tie him to the ground and listen to Fundy's soft, oblivious murmurs. 

.. he wanted to save Wilbur more than care about his injury, even if he wasn't in the right mindset to even realise he had only mumbled what seemed to be his last words hours ago. 

He needed another flower; something so simple, yet so caring to his heart. Because that's where he left it, right? Put away into one of the smaller pockets in the inside of his jacket, as if close to.. his heart. It probably crumpled up and died there, the fox too careless on what a flower needs. 

He wanted to go stargazing. E-Even if it was just him and Niki sounded so oddly calming. 

He wanted his dad. 

.. for once in.. forever, Eret had heard the sincerity slipping it of Fundy's dry voice, and connected it to his father. His father, who he didn't fully have good connections with. So that, among the others, seemed to be just just as much as a surprise. 

And he assumed Wilbur heard that bit too, as Eret stopped and his hands shook from underneath his body. They both gave the same expression once Eret had looked back up at Fundy's father, and the three who had been trailing behind had suddenly found time to catch up. 

"Woah woah woah, why'd you just stop?" 

"Oh, are you taking a break?" 

"Are you two okay..? We've-- we've been walking nonstop for.. a while." 

...

".. I--" 

"Eret, do you want to continue?.." 

His bright eyes flickered up once again from the darker gaze they cast on the concerned three behind him, and met with Wilbur's face, before sighing and looking back down. 

"No. No, I just wanted to adjust my grip on Fundy- just to make sure he doesn't fall." 

Wilbur had nodded in understanding, while he caught on to Eret's lie immediately and fear rushed over him until he couldn't look back at him any longer. 

.. not after the last time he lied to them. He didn't want to fall in that habit again, of being someone mindless little puppet only to gather their true self when stood behind a masked man. 

He didn't want to fall back into being a coward. A traitor. A liar. He had to put in his best effort; Tommy even knew of his thoughts, his thoughts that he turned to words then and there. 

"Ohh."

He could almost hear the tiredness in Tubbo's voice, but they hadn't gotten too far. They had to continue walking, they had to. 

They had to get back as soon as possible, so Fundy could get rest and wake up, and they could make another potion for Wilbur, and so each and every one of them could sit together under starlight and watch the stars flicker in the sky. 

So Eret was the one to take the lead, walking on before Tommy could protest about how his legs were fuckin' killing him, and before Niki could suggest taking a break. Before anyone could, anyone but Wilbur, who seemed to catch on to the shaky steps Eret soon took, and charged ahead, as always. 

And everyone took their places yet again. 

No mumbles of how Fundy had talked. 

No mumbles on Wilbur's limp or the fact Tommy seemed too worn out to follow. 

No mumbles on Tubbo's role as president and how he shouldn't have followed for the sake of New L'Manberg. 

Nothing. Just walking. 

And Eret was fine with that. 

Even if his legs shook, and his shoulder stung, and his eyes barely watered every now and then and he'd attempt to blame it on the harsh wind that couldn't even reach his eyes-- 

He was fine. 

Even watching as everything they passed was destroyed. Watching as they all followed the path they came from somewhat, and how everything seemed more torn than how it started. How he tried to let out a sigh once he saw the remains of a house to stay in, but he couldn't help but hold his breath. 

He was anticipating for anyone to ask to stop and wait here. Anyone-- 

"Guys, let's stop here."

.. Wilbur? 

Once the leader Wilbur. 

He figured against his judgement, he'd stop. 

And no one spoke about how the walk had been. No one spoke about how Wilbur and Eret walked ahead, how Wilbur had been walking with a limp, and Eret could still feel his hands shaking, as could Fundy, probably. 

Instead, he was met with hopeful smiles around him. Instead of- wanting to get home-- or--.. 

"We'll put down a bed for him first so you can lay him down." 

...

_".. Thanks."_

**Author's Note:**

> this is for gravestone_monarch!! 
> 
> have to leave it short and sweet but!! i really did like writing this like so much. i love your writing to the point it inspires me to write, and that's pretty epic gamer if you ask me >:]] 
> 
> love youu!! heeeehe


End file.
